Morning Light
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Final Chapter 13 up.
1. Needing

_He banged on her door, the need to see her overwhelming him. She opened the door sleepy eyed only then it dawned on him that it was late._

"Bosco? What time is it?" _her mouth covering a yawn_

_He'd never seen anyone more beautiful. He pushed past her into the apartment_

_Seriously why did he come here? He blamed her for his death. Did he really? He didn't know, didn't want to. He just wanted to feel her against him, his lips caressing hers. Bodies touching, reaching climax together._

"Bosco why are you here?" _she was becoming more awake_

"Mikey's dead" _came out in a whisper_

"And you blame me"

"I-I don't know who to blame" _He watched her lips, the way they moved as she was taking this all in. The urge to be with her never been so strong. Her tongue gently moistened her candy lips and he felt himself going hard. He crossed the room in record time grabbing a hold of her shoulders as he kissed her. She didn't kiss back at first but soon she gave in fire igniting between the both of them. He picked her up carrying to her familiar bedroom. Her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. Their lips broke contact for the briefest second to pull her shirt off and for his. Her moans making him hotter. _

_His hand slowly made its way towards her pajama pants and his fingers untying the string. His hands slips beneath the fabric and lower still, she was ready for him. More than ready. His mouth tracing out lines of her collar bone and space between her breasts before taking an erect nipple in his mouth and sucking making her gasp for air. He stroked her back and forth at her core. Her moans wanting to give her more. His hand pulled ever so slowly her bottoms down past her ankles and onto the floor. He grew impatient and took his off, his erect penis spring into action making her eyes go wide. She reached out and touched him almost sending him to bliss, he needed self-control and at the moment he had none. She stroked fast and hard causing him to moan and smiled when he did._

_He couldn't take it anymore and positioned himself at her opening; he looked directly into her eyes giving her the chance to back off now because once he started he wouldn't be able to stop._

"Don't stop," _she whispered, that was all the encouragement he needed as he slipped inside._

_He'd never felt anything like this nothing ever came close. Nothing ever would. _

_She screamed signaled that she had come; he thrust faster until he came too. She pulled his head towards him her lips tasting salty. Both bodies covered in a wet layer of sweat. _

_He rolled off her still together he lay facing her, her face held no regrets as she smiled. She kissed him again and soon fell asleep wrapped in his arms._

_Hey lay there hours later thinking about what hell just happened. How would she great him in the morning? Happiness? A kiss? A look of regret? He wished he could just lie here forever morning never coming. The first lights of dawn sauntered in through the curtains as he fell into a light sleep. _

_Morning had come._


	2. In the Morning

_The first light of dawn seeped threw the thick curtains gently waking her. She opened her eyes slowly wondering if she had dreamt what had happened or if it really happened she would be happy either way just happier if it really did._

_That was when she felt it. A body pressed up against her backside, and an arm tucked around her waist. Last night hadn't been a dream. They had been together but at the wrong time. _

_He needed comfort even though he wouldn't admit it, she did when she first lost her sister they were together because she had no one and he tried to comfort her in the other way he knew how. That's what she had done last night. _

_He found her with a mug staring out a window to the traffic below. In her own little world. What was she thinking? Was last night a mistake? What is the nicest way I could throw him out?_

_He was staring she could feel it on her back, the time had come neither could hide from it any longer. She turned and looked at him, she smiled partly from him just in his pants and what was underneath it and she just wanted to. If only people could hear her now, smiling because she wanted to. _

"Do you want some coffee, I made it about 15 minutes ago" _she knew she could get nothing done without her morning coffee so she figured neither could he. _

"Thanks, I would love some" _She moved to go get him his coffee but he stopped her with a flick of his hand. _

"I got it" _he returned sipping. _

_She was sitting on her couch now, her legs tucked up underneath her. _

_Both sensing the other didn't want to bring him with what had happened. _

"About last night" _she didn't know what to say next, 'Last night was great but why did you come here?' Ya he really was going to answer that one. Just right after he told her where Elvis was hiding. _

"I want a repeat of last night" _she choked on her coffee, that was something she'd never expect. _

"A repeat?" _She would love for that to happen but he was hurting right now and she didn't think having another rendezvous would help._

"Ya I do, when I'm with you…. I don't know I feel… so alive…. so I don't know"

She was surprised to hear him utter those words 

"Am I talking crazy or" _time for the truth, he would like this_

"I want it too" _their eyes meet from across the room and was beside her in seconds, both diving into the pool of passion. He took her right there, both climaxing in the matter of minutes. Neither knew how they just did. _

**this time what I want is you**

**there is no one else**

**who can take your place**

**this time you burn me with your eyes**

**you see past all the lies**

**you take it all away**

**I've seen it all**

**and it's never enough**

**it keeps leaving me needing you**

A/N: Song Take Me Away by Lifehouse


	3. Calm before the storm

_Today was Mikey's funeral she thought as she shut off the water. She didn't know how to comfort him, never having anyone close enough to her that would need comforting just herself. Always herself. All alone._

_She dried herself off and made her way out to the kitchen, since they had awaken this morning he was different, he would pick random things up and just stare at them and then put them back down again, moving onto the next object. She could try and distract him but with what? Sex? No that wasn't the answer. She walked up beside him, now he was examine the fine print on a candle she had yet to take the packaging off. _

"Shower's free" _he placed the candle down and moved towards the bathroom. Not saying a word, not even as he shut the door, this time he didn't ask if she wanted to join him like he usually did. _

_She had finished drying/dressing and was now standing in her kitchen her back against her counter cradling a cup of coffee that he must of made when he emerged from the bathroom, his hair still wet wearing nothing but a towel. It was getting long, she wasn't sure if she liked it short or long, with it long she could run her fingers through it but with short she couldn't hurt him, she had a tendency to pull his hair when he did something she liked and her hands just happened to be there. With it short she didn't have to push it away from his face either but she liked doing that, he liked her doing that, he'd told her more than once. _

_He didn't like it when she came to his mother's last night, saying to stay away he didn't want her near anything of his, not yet. I knew what that meant he still blamed her and that hurt. This wasn't about her, it was about him._

_He'd snuck out while his mother slept and came to her needing someone to vent on, to get out all the frustrations that he would never tell his mother. He actually told her that he threwher Sacojo in the garbage, She never liked it anyways and from a past experience it would never come out of the pot. As she was growing up her mother would constantly make it, so many people from her street dying. She would always have to scrub for hours and yet still nothing._

_He had to get back to his Ma's be there before she woke up, like nothing ever happened. Like last night never happened. _

_He came directly toher and stopped it looked like he had been crying again but she wasn't sure. He didn't meet her eyes so that was an indication, he just stood there, looking at the floor, she put her cup down in the sink, it had grown cold long ago. He just went at her, never looking at her face, she welcomed his kiss, swearing that she would get him to talk later._

_His hands began roaming under her shirt, up her backside and around to her stomach and then finally seeking what they were after, he began ever so slowly stroking the nipples through the bra, she tried so hard to hold back a moan but couldn't. _

_Two could play at this game, her hands went lower on his skin until she reached the top of the towel and she felt her way along until she felt the knot, and untied it, the towel falling to the floor. He step closer, taking her shirt off along with the process. His thumbs replaced his mouth as he sucked through the fabric. She didn't know what she liked more, through the fabric or his mouth, his tongue. She didn't have to wait long to figure out which one, his tongue against bare flesh. Her hands in his hair loving the feel of it. Loving the man who was giving her this pleasure. _

_His mouth came back up to her lips, him picking her up and setting her on the counter, behind her. He tore his mouth away from hers._

" Not fair" _his said his cheeks flushed and his breathing rugged. _

"What's not fair?" _her hair tousled and her lips swollen_

_Was he really going to tell her, talk to her?_

" I'm naked and your not" _so much for talking_

"I'm sure we can take care of that problem" _she went to jump off but he stopped her, he reached between them to her jeans and undid the button, his fingers dipping inside the jeans teasing her as he pulled one leg off at a time. He pulled her panties off too, he bent down to taste her. Her legs spreading for him, her hands in his hair. He was killing her. _

_She wasn't far from going over the edge when he stopped. And picked her up again sliding into her. How could something feel so right? Her nails dig into his back as he slide in and almost out then back in again. He sat them down on a chair in her living room, her knowing what to do know as she slowly began rocking back and forth, his head tilting back against chair, he liked this. She got off of him. His head shot back up and his mouth opened to say something when her mouth on his maleness stopped him, she licked his shaft up and down, up and down, finally licking thetip and then taking him completely in her mouth_

_He bit his lip trying so hard not to come in her mouth. She must of felt he was about to come cause she came back up and allowed him to enter her inch by painfully slow inch. She rocked faster her own climax coming near. His mouth seeked hers ask he came her shortly after. _

_They both laid there for a while her head resting in the crock of his neck, her arm draped across his torso, his hand around her back to her waist. Still intertwined with one another. Neither spoke both basking in the silence. His hand began stoking her hair at her temple while the other started rubbing her peak until it became erect then moving onto the other one. Her breathing shallowed, her tongue darting out to taste his skin._

_Her hand began to play with his nipple and his breath caught. He was becoming hard again she could feel him inside of her. Both giving into what was happening again. _


	4. The Storm

A/N: I have not said this yet so I will say it now, I regretfully do not own Third Watch, its characters or anything do with Third Watch. If you live in Ontario check out the TV Guide theirs a little article about Bosco being the sexiest cop on TV, Tia Texada was mentioned too it was quite funny what said. Sorry if you can't follow what was being said I tend to jump from thought to thought, person to person. Enjoy! PS: I added breaky thingy's to help you know when a the pov changes.

* * *

_He was late and his mother surely would be up, hopefully she wouldn't mind, he had his own way of mourning, if he didn't have her he wasn't sure he would be able to get through this. She sensed when he needed to talk and when he didn't, he was grateful for that._

_He didn't know how with just one look she could turn him into jelly. He liked it. He'd come close to feeling this way before but somehow this was different, more real, more what? He gave himself a mental shake pushing everything from his mind as he made his way to the door. _

_He didn't want to do this alone, how much he wanted there holding his head and whispering reassuring words only that he could hear. He knew that would never happen. Neither were ready for that kind of step letting everyone know that were an item, especially Faith who thought he hated her. He couldn't hate her not when he felt so connected with her. _

_He opened her door but hesitated walking out, he turned to look at her, he was turning to jelly again he could feel it. It was now or never._

_He didn't know how to ask, will you come to Mikey's funeral with me? Why couldn't he say it? He was ready he was sure of that now, more than anything he wanted her there. Would she go if he asked her?_

"Would you like to…._go to Mikey's funeral with me? Only six more words to say come one say them. _

"Would you like to have dinner with me after?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ask her. I can't. _

_Disappointment fell across her face but she quickly covered it up. _

"Ya I would like that" _Had he imagined the disappointment? She was all smiles now. He left his post at the door walking towards her, he didn't have time, but for her he would make time. Just one more kiss. His lips meeting hers knowing that one kiss wasn't going to be enough, so that one kiss turned into 3, then 9 before she pulled away. He had to go. He looked into her eyes before walked away wishing he saw what he felt for her but knew he wouldn't, she hid her emotions. _

"Midnight sound good to you?" _Her eyes following him as he neared the door. _

_It would be an eternity till but he could wait, would have to wait._

"Perfect" _she offered a half smile before he walked out and closing the door behind him. _

* * *

_He hadn't asked her, he was going too she could see it in his eyes as he asked her to have dinner with him instead. It felt like her heart ripped in two, when he needed her the most he brushed her off and asked if she wanted to have dinner instead. Sometimes she was glad she was bitch that way men couldn't hurt her. She couldn't be that mad they were having dinner together, going out or eating in she didn't know. Deep down she knew the answer; he would be bringing food over to her place. He was ashamed of her, of what they had. _

_He was shutting her out and that her more than anything she had every experienced in her entire life.

* * *

_

_He didn't know how to act around his mother, he was hurting too but he'd lost a brother, not a son. As if guessing her son didn't know what to say she brought up a safe topic._

"Your precinct sent a very beautiful arrangement"

"Yeah, they're nice"

"Michael would've loved them"

"Flowers from the police. He would've got a kick out of that" _It was funny really the very people that destroyed him were sending him flowers.

* * *

_

_She had other things to deal with then her own broken heart as she went into work that day. A raid, possibly her biggest yet, the adrenaline pumped through her veins as she started gearing up. It was short lived however when Yoshi wants to go to the raid instead. How could he do that? Glenn was back, his partner a little sooner than expected but that was ok. She needed all the help she could get._

"You're gonna leave your partner hanging?" _her voice oozing with sarcasm _

"My partner?" _No he wouldn't know _

"Glenn's back" _Last chance to change your mind before she gets mad Yoshi take it._

"He is?" _Shock was understandable for Glenn's return hell she was too_

"Yeah, he's getting his gear" _Thinking about changing your mind?_

"He wasn't supposed to be back until next week." _Now why would shock turn into fear?_

"Yeah, well, uh, I guess he's dedicated to the mission, unlike some people I know" _her voice now traced with resentment and disappointment. _

"Maybe you should just call this one off, huh? Go to the wake, too".

"First of all, most of the third watch is gonna be there. _She didn't want to have stolen glances between her and Bosco _"Somebody's gotta stay back and watch the shop. Second, I don't call off a raid like this for anyone. Or anything. Third, I wasn't invited." _She held back the tears that wanted to spill breaking back the hurt she felt this morning. _

_All he remembers was getting out of the way as the car came barreling towards them. He tried to grab his mother but he was too far out of reach. Noise slowly came back to him as he got up, he looked around, everyone was out. He just hoped they weren't dead. _

_Cruz pulled back the tarp that revealed what she dreaded, a bomb. She started running but not soon enough as white light surrounded her.

* * *

_

"They're gonna kill her" _broke through his thoughts_  
"What are you talk---" _he didn't have time for this, he was glad he hadn't asked her _  
"I got a bomb!" _how could the day get any worse than is? _

"How long's she been like this?" _some paramedic asked him, who the hell was she?_  
"What do you mean?" _how long had she been like what?_  
"In this position?"  
"Five minutes I guess. Why?" _sorry if he didn't check his watch every time something bad happened_  
"Because she isn't breathing" _there are times when one word fit a perfectly. Shit!_

_When he walked through the hospital doors, the last person he'd though he see was her. She didn't look any better than herself then he did, or at least thought he did. He hadn't looked in a mirror since her bathroom one this morning. Had this all really been only a few hours?_

"What are you doing here?" _knowing as much as she wanted it he wasn't here for her_  
"I don't know. Someone drove a bomb into my brother's wake. What are you doing here?" _Something obviously happened today, her hair and clothes were a mess_  
"Someone blew up a building we were raiding" _his heart leapt into his throat knowing that he could have lost her today_

"What?" _he couldn't believe his ears, why now, why today?

* * *

"That's quite a coincidence, huh?" __Faith just had to be the funny one didn't she? How would she react when I told her that her precious partner and I were sleeping together how would she react then?_

_He was so close she could almost touch him, breathe him in. Yet he was so far away, he was acting, showing everyone that he didn't hate her but yet didn't like her either. She just wanted him to sit down but he paced. Why did she have to be in here with us? It was her keeping me from him. He was trying to impress "Goody-two shoes" by loathing her. He wouldn't make eye contact, why? Was it better this way, afraid if he made eye contact that his act would collapse and she would guess? Time for that later, now she has to think about getting revenge on Mann. No knowing she started thinking out loud. _

"He tried to kill us all at the same time"

"Son of a bitch _why did she always have to put her two sense in, she was right but still. And why was she answering her, she'd spoken out loud. Great. _

_Just to add affect to the mood that everyone was in, Davis enters._

"Hey… I was just talking to Jelly… Laura Wynn was killed explosion"

"This is war" _Good boy Bosco, good boy_

"What's going on? Who is this guy?" _he had a lot to learn and she wasn't the one who was going to tell him, Good two shoes did it for her_

"We were in a car pursuit last week with his son he went under a truck and he was decapitated"

"Mikey… You think he killed my brother?" _poor Bosco he was still hurting_

"He woulda known where to find him" _if she could find anyone so could he_

"How bout that son of a bitch with the car? He know anything?" _he looked so sexy when he started putting two and two together. _

"I doubt it he's pretty much a victim here too" _no one was a victim, every one had choices you just had to make the right one_

"Son of a bitch. Hurt my whole team trying to get to me…except Yoshi" _He wasn't going to get away with this_

"Yoshi's all right?" _Yoshi was at the wake_

"Yoshi didn't get hurt at the wake?" _that sleezeball, how could he be so lucky?_

"I don't remember seeing Yoshi at the wake" _how could he not of seen him, he was there he wouldn't lie to her_

"Yeah, me neither." _Came from Goody_

"Yoshi wasn't---" _Cabron, Son of a Bitch! He was a deadman, just like Mann

* * *

_

"Oh, who cares about Yoshi? What are we gonna do about this son of a bitch Mann? That's what I wanna know." _He almost got killed and all she could care about was fucking Yoshi. Me. What about me?

* * *

_

_He's looking at her only if he is pissed off, it was hard for her to breathe suddenly_  
"We're gonna be smart. We're gonna find out all the information that Laura had on him. We're gonna start locking people up one by one until someone gives him to us. You don't go to war with the New York City Police Department" _No one messes with her, Donald Mann you have met your match_

"Hey guys…" _she looked at Goody two shoes who was looking out the window, then suddenly up out of her seat but yet still looking out the window. Why the hell could be so fucking important?_

"Hey Guys" _she turns to see what Faith is looking at and sees it only a few moments before, bullets break the glass, she sees Bosco go down taking Faith down with him. _

_So much noise, she closed her eyes wishing that it would all go away._

(A/N): I have to say that is my longest chapter yet. I apologize if anything is out of order, I tried to keep it as close to the original plot as I could but with my tape disappearing mysteriously (Damn Aliens, I will get back everything you have stolen from me!) I had to rely on Review or don't it's up to you.


	5. Picking Up the Pieces

A/N: Well i know things may not have happened in More Monsters that happen here but i cant recall what happened in More Monsters well i can just not word for word. Next chapter will skip a couple epi's cause we all know what happened in them. I'm not sure if i'll pick up at The Other L Word or Revelations havent decided. Enjoy!

(Recap it's been a while since I updated)

"Hey Guys" _she turns to see what Faith is looking at and sees it only a few moments before, bullets break the glass, she sees Bosco go down taking Faith down with him. _

_So much noise, she closed her eyes wishing that it would all go away._

NOW

_She opened her eyes and blinked, she would be strong, she had to show everyone how tough she was, when all she wanted was for Bosco to wrap his arms around her and protect her._

_She fired a few shots along with Davis, taking at least one of them down which stopped the shooting in there part long enough for them all to catch there breath, and for her to call for backup she was the only one on duty._

_Bosco wasn't getting up, why wasn't he getting up? She rushed over careful not to give away anything that would show her true feelings._

There was so much blood, how many times had he been hit? She helped Faith carry Bosco into a corner, an attempt to keep him safe from the dangers down the hall. She didn't want to leave him, but what other choice did she have? Who else would go fight these bastards in there own game? She would take them down for him. So much for going my special dinner.

_She had taken off her bulletproof vest long ago after getting checked out; she slipped one of the gunman's laying at her feet on. She would make them pay. _

_How many were there? She'd already taken down three; she could still hear commotion down the hall. _

_It was all over, the hospital slowly returning to its chaotic self, as she watched them work on Bosco. She was feeling the same way Yokas was, but she held it in, tears showed weakness, she was not weak. _

"_He's strong" she said more to convince herself than Yokas. He's strong she repeated over and over in her head, hoping that if she convinced herself that it would make it work and he would be ok. _

_The day's events came rushing to her as she walking out from having a little conversation with Davis and Monroe; they made a cute couple she thought to herself. When all the memories and emotions caught up with her causing her to stop in the middle of the hallway trying to catch her breath as people walked around her. He was going to be ok. Taking a couple of deep breaths she moved on, she didn't realize she had changed directions until she wound up in front of a gunmen's room. Why not does a little interrogation on her own? They wouldn't catch her. Too busy running around with there heads cut off to notice. _

_She walked in his eyes going wide in surprise, ah so this is the one, she notice the blood seeping through the bandage, she grabbed gloves off of a nearby table, not wanting any disease that this guy had. How convenient that an IV line was near by. She took the needle and jammed it into his arms, tough man not crying out. _

"I promise you this is only the beginning. You tell me where to find him" _she would find out one-way or another_

"Look, look, look, I told you, all we get is a phone call, okay?" _a phone call wasn't going to bring him back to her_  
"Not good enough" _she said as she jammed the needle back in, being interrupted by the nurse she dropped the needle, seeing that the nurse didn't notice._

"What are you doing?" _this nurse didn't know who she was dealing with_

"He was bleeding, I decided to help" _she had to believe her_

"I'm getting the doctor" _the nurse left before she could give another excuse. She'd be in shit now. She left too she had business to take care of_

" Yeah, well, I don't know who told you I was dead, but I'm obviously not. Have you seen Yoshi?" _Just wait until I lay my hands on that stupid son of a bitch._

_Look who walks in the stupid son of a bitch, Yoshi._

"Sergeant Cruz, you're all right _considering the fact that you had something to do with what just went on, ya I am alright stupid carbon._

"That surprise you? _She looked at him, she could see fear in his eyes, hell she would be too if she had to deal with two people, one his boss who just found out he's a traitor and Donald for his attempt not working, ya she'd say he was pretty darn freakin scared. _

"We need to talk Yoshi" _he was not going to get away with this, she leads him out through the doors, as if nothing happened. She didn't see that Yokas was following her, knowing exactly where she would go. Planning her own revenge._

"Where you been, Yoshi?" _she asked trying to remain calm as she made her way through traffic_  
"Been?" _her knowing exactly where he'd been trying to stay out of the line of fire_  
"Yeah. Where you been?" _traffic was moving too damn slow_  
"I told you, I went to the funeral." _Why was he lying to her_  
"You never made it to the funeral." _She said matter of factly_  
"Yeah. I got tied up." _Liar_  
"The funeral was why you didn't go on the raid with us." _He pleaded with her to stop the raid but she wouldn't listen_

"I had something come up" _her ass something did_  
" Hmm. What was that?" _she'd play his game for now_  
"It's personal" _you didn't want to get caught personal_  
"You only showed up here 'cause you thought I was dead" _to make sure the goons carried out with what they were supposed to do._

"Sarge, they said that…I didn't know they were gonna hurt anyone" _and I'm the fucking queen of England_  
"What did you think they were gonna do, Yoshi!" _she played his game long enough, her foot pressing down the on the accelerator a little bit more_  
"They just wanted the names!" _and she had a million dollars_  
"Huh, what did you think they were gonna do!" _even a twelve year old was smarter than that, people come looking for names that meant they were gonna be killed. _

"They just wanted the names! They could've gotten that much from the reports. The accident reports from when his son died. And then when I heard about the raid I tried to change it. I asked you not to go! Sarge, please…I can tell you were he lives. Donald Mann. I was there last night. I know where he is"

"Glenn might not make it" _how would he react to that news?_  
"What?" _just as she planned_  
"Your partner saved my life and he's probably gonna die because of it!" _her foot went down more, he was going to pay for this she didn't care how many times she said it, she was going to follow through on it. _

_It was quiet too, quiet as they came to the stairs._

"Give me your handcuffs" _he obeyed _

"Your keys too" _maybe she'd scare people more often, he was scared shitless of her right now, she'd bet if she asked he would kill Donald Mann for her. _

_She took his gun away from him, just to be sure. _

_The battle now begins._

"Donald Mann?" _she already knew it was him but she was curious as to see what his answer was_  
"Never heard of him. Sorry." _Why did so many want to test her patience today?_

"Sergeant Cruz, 55th precinct"  
"You're Cruz? I thought---" _pretty stupid guy if he didn't know what she looked like_  
"Wrong!" _it didn't work _  
"You killed my son." _She was not going to be blamed for another death_  
"He died in an accident."  
"I don't believe in accidents." _Then he didn't believe in a lot of things_  
"It doesn't matter what you believe!" _there wasn't time for chitchat._

"Are you gonna "accidentally" shoot me?" _was she?_  
"Make a move" _move I dare you_  
"I don't think so" _so he did know a few things_  
"Aren't you a tough guy?" _she'd seen his work close up more than she would have liked too_  
" I'm a smart guy. I surrender" _she threw her cuffs at him, being careful not to show her back_  
"Just like that?" _bad guys didn't surrender just like that, they always gave a fight_  
"For now." _No for good, he slipped the handcuffs on._

"You must know people like you never beat people like me. A battle or two maybe, never the whole war. Enjoy the limited life you have left, Sergeant Cruz."  
"Is that a threat, Donald?" _hoping it was so she could add the charge on to his already growing list_

"A guarantee." _They were alike in some ways, that's how she made her threats, as guarantees. She almost had him, when shot after shot broke the silence. She jumped as she watched Yokas pelt bullet after bullet into him. She would have liked to do that too, but there was too much damn paper work involved with that. DAMMIT! He had cuffs on how the hell was she to explain that? She wouldn't bring another cop down along with her. _

_This night was going to be an even longer one with no dinner at the end of it. _


	6. Have You Forgetten?

A/N: What to say? Umm the songs used in this chapter was Changes by 3 Doors Down for Cruz's pov and Incomplete by Backstreet Boys (dont really like them, the song just fit) Enjoy! Im sorry if theirs mistakes in this just didnt have time to reread.

* * *

She knew she was dying, had known for quite some time. Fields saying it, just made it set in even more. She didn't have a lot of time left she could feel it. It was funny, she couldn't actually feel it, but she did.

So many things to do, before the time came near. Sometimes more often than not she would stand in the middle of her living room and just look around, look at what she had, the pictures of people who were all dead. She had only one reason to live and he completely ignored her, while it went mutual, she couldn't bring herself to go and see him in the hospital afraid that he would turn her away or worse yet, Yokas would turn her away. That's why she remained busy, keeping her mind off her problems, until she went home and they began to suffocate her until she felt like she could breathe. When ever she stood in the middle her eyes would always go to one picture, one that he held that night.

Why was she wishing for something that would never be again, she supposed that he heard about her stint in the big house, probably never wanting to come near her again. Yokas more than likely told him why she went to jail, cause she killed Donald Mann, ha ha looks like Yokas won, she got Bosco.

Maybe that was all for the better she wasn't going to live much longer, didn't want to hurt him any more than necessary. If it was for the better why did it hurt so much?

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything  
But I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted  
And nobody understands  
I'm tryin' hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to  
And the pain inside is making me numb_

Could she go through with it? Take the pain away before it started? She walked into her bathroom and looked until she found what she was looking for, the shiny metallic surface shining into her eyes. For a brief second she could see herself in the blade but it didn't last long. She stood there looking down at this small piece. How could something so small do something horrible? No one would miss her, not enough anyways. She raised the blade to her wrist. Taking a deep breath she slowly lowered the blade so it was touching her skin.

Knocking could be heard throughout the apartment, it took her a few knocks for her to actually realize that it was someone knocking on her door. She hid the blade away, not knowing when she would get another chance.

She wiped the tears that mysteriously appeared on her cheeks, she opened the door not believing who it was.

* * *

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for but a reaction none the less. She had been crying, over what?

"Ritza" her eyes flew up to his as he pushed his way past her door so he stood right in front of her. His hand slowly raised to her hair as she smoothed it down before he leaned closer to kiss her.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go"  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

It felt so right, so complete for him to be standing there kissing her, his hands familiarizing themselves with her body again.

* * *

_I try to hold this, under control  
They can't help me  
'Cause no one knows_

Could she tell him, let him in on her secrets?

_Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes_

No, no one would ever find out about, not until she left work, by then she would be to far gone to care.

* * *

This kiss ended far to early, in his opinion. He wanted to spend all night just touching her, making sure she was really standing in front of him and not in some dream.

* * *

She didn't want to be near him, fearing that he would notice something was wrong, she moved away from him, placing her arms around herself, building an emotional wall around her heart.

The reason he was here, filtered back into his head. Right.

"I'm here to take you to dinner"

It was midnight, she had eaten hours ago. And what the hell was he talking about? Since when did they have dinner plans?

* * *

Her look said it all, she'd forgotten, any normal person would have it's been too long.

"Before I left for Mikey's funeral, I said that we would go out to dinner. I'm here so let's go"

* * *

She remembered she was just hoping that he didn't, it was a day she wanted to forget but couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, for a while after it she had nightmares, they would start off with them having sex then change to him leaving, her finding the bomb, and the hospital. They got to the point where she started using sleeping pills and only sometimes they worked.

"You have ten minutes to get ready" he had to be kidding her.

"And no I'm not joking" how could he read her when no one else could?

* * *

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

He'd heard so many voices telling him to forget about her, to move on. Finally one day he told them to shut the hell up and get out. They hadn't come back since. That's why he was standing here, he needed to be here. This was never a mistake for him. It was everything.

"9 minutes, 30 seconds"

* * *

She looked at him, why now? Why tonight what was so important that it was tonight?

"9 minutes, hurry" she went into her bedroom to get changed, she had no idea where they were going so she decided on a nice simple black dress. She kept her hair down, not having time to do anything with it. It was getting long time to cut it.

* * *

His eyes lit up when she walked out, the dress was simple but it looked fancy on her. She could wear anything, even a potato sack and it would look great on her.

"Your chariot awaits mi'lady" he stuck his elbow out for her to grab it, she did just that, her face deep in thought. He had his work cut out for him, he thought as he closed the door behind him.


	7. Dinner Interupted

Her simple black fit right in where they were going, he stopped for a red light, he took this waiting to intertwine his hand with hers. He missed her so damn much. He wasnt going to let anything take him away from her again.

"Your quiet" she said softly, he liked the tone of voice it made her seem normal, not the bitch she usually was.

"Just thinking" _of how many positions they could do tonight._

"About?" _he should tell her see how she'd react maybe he'd find a parking lot to pull over in if it was the answer he hoped._

"How many times we can have sex tonight" the darkness hid her blush.

"And just how many times you think we could?" she broke the contact they had and placed her hand inside his thigh, the temperature rising a few degrees for him. He cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?" her hand moved closer to the hardening spot.

"No-nothing wrong" he swallowed not sure how long he could last.

"You seem tense maybe I could help" her hand finally reaching the spot that was throbbing to be touched. Her fingers rubbing ever so slightly across the spot. His breath coming out in short gasps. Her fingers reach up for his zipper releasing him, he sprang free and up.

"Since when did you start going commando" she purred, her fingers moving up and down faster and faster.

"Tonight, I had nothing clean" him trying his hardest to focus on the road in front of him.

"This makes my job easier" her fingers stopped only to be replaced with her mouth slowly sucking, tasting him.

"Do you feel like Italian?" trying so hard to focus on something else.

"Italian's taste good" _that's not what he meant. _"I would love some Italian food" her mouth closing around him again. He couldn't go into a restaurant like this, he pulled into a parking space making sure no street lights were near, not wanting to explain this to any passerby.

His grip was slowly loosened it wasn't long before he cummed inside of her mouth. She smiled and cleaned up the mess that she made. She put him back inside his pants and did up his zipper. He needed a few moments to catch his breath. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I wanted you to know how you tasted" she said as she pulled back. She never ceased to amaze him.

"So are we here?" she looked around, not bad part of town

"Ohh Ya it's just up the street"

"Good I'm starved" she said as she got out of the car leaving him alone.

He was starved to just not for food. He followed her lead and got out of the car following her up the street.

One word summed up the restaurant. Romantic. The lighting was low and the tables far enough away for a private dinner to remain private, a single rose placed strategically in the middle of every table, most of the tables were empty giving them added privacy.

A twenty something waiter seated them close to an older couple who had to be at least eighty, she thought they would be in bed by now considering their age and all but they looked to be having a good time.

The other couple in the back looked to be about their age both with blond hair completely engrossed in each other.

She never thought that they would actually go out in public together but she guessed you learned something new everyday. The waiter took their drink orders and left them alone. She didn't realize she had drifted off into space, his waving hand bringing her back.

"Do you know what your having?" she looked around noticing the waiter wasn't there.

"No what's good here?" they both look down at their menus

"I recommend the lasagna or the spaghetti with meatballs or anything on the menu is good" she decided to get him worked up, see how long it would take before he was calling for the cheque.

"Are you on the menu?" his head shot up, his eyes changed he was thinking the same thing she was.

"I'm on the desert menu" his eyes telling her it was her turn

"That's good cause I have a craving for something white" let's see you top that.

He was saved from the waiter showing up with their drinks. The waiter took out his pad and pen waiting for one of them to speak.

"What will you two have?"

I'll have the lasagna" her foot slid up his pant leg, surprised a little he shifted making her smile.

"I'll have the same" he said trying to get his voice to come out normally. IF she wasn't careful he'd have very sticky pants by the end of the night. She stopped.

"Very good choice" the waiter finished writing and left, leaving them alone again.

"I have to use the restroom" she said in her soft tone.

"Going to call your friends and tell them whether or not the date's going good?" he took a sip of his drink. She stood up.

"Me friends, that's funny" she left.

Of all people why did she have to be here? She checked her reflection in the mirror deciding that she looked fine she looked down. Why did Yokas have to be here and with Miller no less. She'd always pegged that if Miller ever got together with someone that it would be Faith. At least she didn't have competition anymore. Now should she go out and pretend like she didn't see them or go right up to them and break up their date? Ignore them.

She returned to the table unnoticed, their food had arrived in the meantime. Both not touched. He was waiting for her to begin eating? How sweet.

"Dinner arrived"

"So I saw" she said as she sat down. He was waiting for her to take the first bite, she didn't disappoint him and begin to eat, a silence surrounding them.

She wasn't really hungry but if it meant she didn't have to talk then she would eat. She knew she would have to face the questions and accusations he would throw her way, she just didn't want to spoil a so far perfect night.

The food was delicious, the company perfect, all that was needed was a a night or what was left of it of great sex. Only minutes away.

He was finishing his last few bites when the perfect night turned into something she didn't like.

"Bos I thought that was you" both heads flying in the direction of the voice. She thought she walked by them unnoticed she had, they were sitting right near the door. You had to walk by them to get out. Damn waiter.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" somehow she knew they weren't going to get the answer he hoped.

"The same thing you two are doing, enjoying good food" his face fell unnoticalby but she did. He was protective of her and it showed. An akward silence settled over the four of them. Almost a standoff between Yokas and Cruz both trying not wanting to say anything to each other.

"You two enjoy your night. Let's go Faith" Miller said sensing the what ever was going on between the two women, he didn't want to be around those two when it went down.

"You too, Bye Miller..Faith" Bosco replied tight lipped. She caught him more than once giving the man the once over.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he obviously was still shaken up from what had happened moments before but why. She had always known their was something going on between Yokas and Bosco, she even brought it up once saying 'I thought Yokas was your girlfriend' his reply 'I don't have a girlfriend' he looked at her then with his I've got a secret and you're the only one who knows look. She broke the contact then and wasn't about to do that again.

"I thought you'd never ask"


	8. Sully! You Are Loved!

The silence in the car was deafening. She knew he was still shaken up over what happened buy why? There was only one answer. He loved Faith. Deep down she always knew that, he was only using her to get over Faith, that's why he was considered a ladies man going through so many women trying to see if he could find a replacement for her. Did he know it though? One way to find out. Ask.

"Do you have feelings for Yokas?" she asked half wanting, half dreading the answer.

He swallowed and turned onto her street before answering her.

"Ya I did" it felt like someone just threw a bucket of cold water on her, chilling her to the bone. Why would it hurt this much if she already knew the answer?

"Did you ever act on your feelings?" why did she keep asking questions she didn't want to know the answer to?

"No" he shut the car off. Turning to face her completely.

"Why?" she couldn't stop asking she had to know

"Never a time I guess, she was always with Fred"

"What about after she wasn't?" any more questions and she'd have to sew her mouth shut. The funny thing was, she couldn't sew.

"If you remember I was in la la land, having tubes coming out from places I don't even wanna think about" he was being difficult.

"But what about after you got out?" just answer this question.

"I was going to tell her, after I asked her if she would shoot for me" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But the moment she said no, I knew she wasn't the person I thought she was" she sensed a but coming.

"But" she started him off.

"There is no but I realized that for a while I loved the idea of being in love with her but not anymore" all she needed was for him to say that he loved her and she would melt.

"I have feelings for someone else" come on say it.

"Who?" he would have to say it she wasn't going to help him.

His face became serious as he said the next few words

"I'm in love with Sully" her jaw drop both mentally and physically. He had to be kidding.

"There's just something about him, the way he walks and jiggles" he broke into a big grin and laughing. That was not funny but she couldn't help laughing along. After a few minutes they both calmed down

"I do have feelings for a woman" he started playing with her hand, teasing hers with his. His eyes focused on what they were doing.

"do I know her?"

"That depends" his thumb began rubbing back and forth against her palm sending tiny shivers up her spine.

"On what?"

"How well you know yourself" he said it.

"Now these feelings are they lust or something more real?" her eyes dropping to their hands.

"More real" his hand dropped from hers to her bare leg drawing little circles back and forth.

"All time or just for now?" his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he moved his fingers up.

"I hope all time but it's still to hard to tell" he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Her emotions had jumped all over the place tonight. This made the night perfect even from their interruption.

Later she lay thinking while he was sleeping soundly if they hadn't run into Faith tonight that he wouldn't have said how he felt about her. This was making her decision harder, she wanted to tell him with everything that was in her. Would he feel any less, like she was an alien that he didn't know anymore? She soon fell asleep shortly after when the daybreak was gently coming in through her blinds.


	9. Thoughts

A/N: Sorry didnt have time to correct mistakes.Can you guess what song i used?

A hand slowly moved up his chest to touch his nipples pinching them just enough to make him moan, his mouth went dry as she climbed on top of him, kissing his chest farther down until she reached the top of his jeans. He ran his fingers through her hair not wanting her to stop.

Her lips touching his feeling so right, her wrapped in his arms felt so natural. They moved as one never stopping both trying to reach the earth shattering climax, both taking and giving what each other needed. He looked into her eyes as both reached there climax's and saw a stranger one he'd never wanted to talk to again. He saw Faith, a naked Faith, indulging in the after math of their lovemaking.

"Oh Bos"

He jerked awake bolting upright, trying to get his breathing under control. He looked to the person laying beside him, sleeping soundly, so peaceful, so innocent to the world around them.

He'd had the dream before but it was some how unsettling this time, he was over her. He had someone new, someone that made him feel something he'd never felt before. He was terrified that someone was going to take her away from him, and that person was going to be him, his track record proved that. When ever someone was close to seeing the real him, he did something to push the person away.

So much he wanted to tell her and yet didn't know how, so many things left to resolve. And nowhere to start. The story of his life.

He couldn't be here right now, needed to be alone. He pulled the covers away from him and left the room he paced the living room for he didn't know how long. He did notice that when he started dawn was creeping up on them. The sun was higher now maybe mid morning, he really didn't want to know about it, to think about it.

Sometimes he just felt overwhelmed with everything, work, relationships, life in general. She helped in more ways than he could count, he had someone to come home to, some one who experienced most of what he went through, they worked in the same precinct, worked the same shift, understood where the other person was coming from, just so many things they knew, they could understand each other. And yet so different he knew nothing about her, he knew her sister and that she had lived in a neighbourhood not much different than his. But what did he really know about her, where it mattered the most?

He would start today, learning everything their was to know about her, her daily habits, her flaws, her pet peeves, which he assumed were quite high, everything. He'd never wanted to know everything about a girl before, first time for everything.

He walked back into the bedroom leaning against the doorframe, just looking at the person occupying the bed.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away from dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._

Whoa, who would have thought he Maurice Boscorelli, a member of the 55th precinct, a police officer not less, thinking about this. Is it true what they say Love changes a person? Well he sure didn't recognize the person who kept babbling on about love that was for sure. He could get used to it though,

_Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing...  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing..._

He climbed back into bed snuggling in close as he could go before he woke her, he could feel her heart beating. For right now everything was right in the world as long as she was in his arms.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together...  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever... and ever..._

The moment would end though, always does. Nothing ever stays the same.

_I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you, just like this,  
I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time..._

For the rest of his life he would be by her side doing everything he could. And that meant asking the one question that had nagged him everyday since it happened. Did.He.Blame.Her.? That question should have been answered right away but, but what? He couldn't be with her if he didn't know the answer she didn't deserved this. He almost left the comfort of her embrace to be alone again.

This could make or break their relationship. A matter of life and death, he would die without her. He was really starting to realize the more he was with her the more he couldn't be without her. And that scared the hell out of him.

_I don't wanna miss a thing._


	10. Everyone Dies

A/N: Skipping ahead a few epi's again, cause well I just don't feel like writing the chapters and you already know what happens. So here goes, I think this is going to be somewhere around How Do you spell Relief/End Of Tour/Goodbye To Camelot couldn't decide. I know this isn't 100 accurate cause I forget what happened, I can recall what happened just not word for word. Read to find out what I did and didn't do.

* * *

Her teeth were bleeding their was no turning back now. She looked at her reflection, if you looked really hard you could tell something was wrong with her. Marcel had noticed that she had been tired, her body was shutting down, better tell him now before she wound up in the hospital on her death bed. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and walked out.

She just looked at him, it wasn't going to be easy but putting it off was making it even worse, she had wasted too much time already. How could she leave him? After all they've been through why now?

Her luck, that's what she could blame it on. She didn't have any, she made her own choices, her own destiny but she couldn't control this. She willed her feet to move just a little bit so she could get the walking part over with.

He noticed she was out of the bathroom and the need to kiss her was overwhelming him again, he did exactly that. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her small waist and kissed her.

She leaned into him never wanting the kiss to end but it did.

"How about we take your phone off the hook, and both cell phones batteries out, so we can spend the night to our selves" he caught her in a kiss before she could reply. She ended the kiss

"There's something I have to tell you" another kiss she was pulled into. She once again pulled away

"I'm serious, this isn't easy" he straightened, knowing the tone of her voice she was truly serious.

He sat down on her couch and pulled her on top of him, how is it possible that someone could fit so perfectly, she grabbed onto him for dear life, she promised her elf she wasn't going to cry but couldn't stop herself as she began. What was it going to be like when she actually told him.

"Hey what's the matter?" he brought her head up to face his and stared into her eyes as he wiped away the tears, fresh tears spilled over, he was being so sweet and gentle to her.

"Just before you were shot, I got some news"

"I'm sure we can get through anything"

"Bos-Maurice please let finish" he nodded, trying his hardest to wipe away the tears that kept coming.

"The news I got told me that I have advanced leukemia"

That caught him off guard, just like a sucker punch to the stomach is off guard. Ok so maybe it wasn't him that was going to put this relationship down the drain. It was death. Something no one could control, they could prolong their dying but everyone dies.

She cried into his chest so many thoughts ran through mind, and his neither voicing them, just basking in each other's presence and the silence. He ran his fingers down her hair and kissed her head. He had to be strong. He blinked back tears as he swallowed the extremely large lump in his throat. Now why did everyone call it a lump in their throat its just your throat muscles closing up. It was strange how everyone knew how something ran but yet somehow ignored it.

Like Cancer, people know its out there, they think oh it will never happen to me and then it does. You search frantically for all the information you can and some start treatment praying that it will work, some do, some don't. It's all in your genetic make up, some are meant to live and some meant to die.

And then you realize that everyone dies, even you.


	11. Hide and Seek

A/N: This pains me to say that it is the last chapter, the time has come where I am at Goodbye To Camelot and we all know where that road leads. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this last one. I am also adding extra words in place just to get the feeling of the story and how I wanted it to go. Also a lost sex scene cause I think that should have happened. I would like to thank Kaela from for having the last dialogue between them up.

* * *

She couldn't see anything, smoke surrounded her and she couldn't escape, she was trapped, a doorframe, a desk she didn't know what she had on top of her, it was heavy. She was ready to die, never afraid.

The big man upstairs had other plans for her though allowing Monroe to help rescue her to get out of a place that was suffocating her for so long.

It was early morning now, she was tired and wanted nothing to be home away from all of this with one person's arms around her, like that would ever happen anytime soon, their was so much to do. She listened to them drone on about how Swersky telling them to let the higher ups deal with this, it wasn't there call yada yada yada, she'd heard this bullshit before. Her mind was on autopilot and her answers to some questions revealed that but her mind went onto full pilot when she saw him walking away. This was her chance to be alone with him.

"Bosco" after what Yokas, Mitchell whatever the hell she was calling herself now did why would she still want him to talk to her. It wasn't up to her anymore.

"I'll talk to him" this was her chance to feel safe in his arms and she wasn't going to let slip through the cracks

"You?" is it really that shocking for her to be going after Bosco; it was if you didn't know, they were sleeping together again. Which. She. Did. So why was Faith surprised that she was going after him. She must of thought that they were only sleeping together again. Not talking, man did she have another thing coming.

"You 2 aren't exactly friends right?" Foes was more like it but it was not really any of her business.

Dammit! Why did he have to go here, why couldn't he have gone to somewhere, where there wasn't a dozen cops standing around going through the rubble. She had to put on a show, so they would know nothing was going on.

"Hey! Your eyes all messed up?" It was a touchy subject with him but she need to get him riled, the worse it got the better  
"What?" why the hell was she asking about my eyes when she knew the truth, he glanced around and spotted the dozen or so cops, a game he could play, the ball is in your court Ritza.  
"You havin' trouble seein'?" what to say to this? Hmm he knew the best thing to get the cops attentions.  
"Get away from me" so he caught on, more and more of the cops were paying attention to them so they need to go out with a bang.  
"No if you're gonna do this for me, I gotta know the truth" fuck him she needed him in more ways than one  
"If I'm gonna do what with you?" so he actually thought she was going to sit back and let the big guns do it. Not a chance  
"I might be able to find Marcel Hollis. He's gonna be heavily armed" he'd had enough of this he almost lost her and needed to hold her.  
"Let's go" but of course the wheels were still turning in her head, she wasn't done, the big bang.  
"Can...You...SEE?" this was it the big bang?  
"Yeah" so she needed him too, he could see it in her eyes  
"Come with me" he was soo close she could almost feel his breath on her neck.

The drive over was silent a little weird but neither knew how to bring it up that they needed the other.

She needed him now; she fought with the keys to her apartment

"He's in your apartment?" ok why the hell where they here?

"No but we are" he didn't have time to reply, think or even breathe as her lips crushed his. Her hands flying everywhere, her pulling him to her. She needed to touch him skin to skin. She wanted to tear his clothes off of him but refrained and hastily removed them along with hers; she wanted to remember the feel of him the taste of him, in case she didn't make it. He would find the letter in time she was sure of it but that was a little ways off, right now all she wanted to focus on is him touching her, filling her. His hands always knew the right places to touch to excite her, make her crave more. He squeezed her hardening nipples until they were hard pebbles, once he stopped they craved for his attention, she didn't care how as long as he touched them. She ached for him; she could feel the wetness between her legs. She wanted him to know how much he was affecting her, she pushed him onto the bed and crawled atop of him, her legs on either side of his hips, she rubbed back and forth against his hard spot. He moaned and did exactly what she wanted him to do, he took her breast into his mouth, tasting, sucking, teasing and biting her nipples so much that she couldn't take much more, she needed release. She bent down low enough for her mouth to rest upon his chest and do things to him that he was doing to her. She sucked on his nipple then bite and then sucked some more as his breathing began to shallow and quicken. Enough of foreplay, he guided her down on his shaft slowly not wanting to explode before it was over, the pressure killing him even more. She began to rock, starting the climbing of the climax. He took her head in both of his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you scared me half to death"

Her rocking began faster, quicker, more mind blowing

"I wont" he forced her face to his now in a soul searching kiss, neither couldgo on much longer.

Both cried I love you as they went over the edge into pure happiness.

"I'm not that person, Bosco." Both now fully dressed again, she was walking over to a big silver case with big lock on it.  
"What?" he wasn't sure he had heard her right  
She opens the big case with a key on her key chain and she starts to look through it pulling out the little weapons making it easier to find her target.

"Talk-first person...it's a weakness...no-one respects weakness...even tried religion. Can you believe that? Lighting all those candles Crazy."

"Not really, I can't. Uh, where did all this come from?" he said finally realizing that its weapons she's pulling out.

"Been on the street 13 years, you never caught any weapons?" she knew he had

"I turned them all in." like a good cop was supposed to.

"I didn't." "He wanted one last phone call last night so I had it traced, to an auto-repair shop on 108th and west end." She more contacts than a phonebook did.

"Think that's where he is?" Stupid question he knew but what else was he supposed to ask.

"Let's go and find out." She kisses him before they leave. And set in motion what could be the last moments of her life.

She comes to a stop a few cars down from the Auto shop, turning the engine off looking to see if they notice her. They haven't, not yet. Small talk was all she had left she didn't want them to confess their undying love it would only make it harder for her to do what she had to do.

"This is it. Marcel Hollis thinks that the only thing keeping street gangs from ruining New York is organization. Says if they all got together they'd outnumber us."  
"Jag-off." He had a cute face when he said those two words  
"Yeah, except he's right. I mean, we do a full-on assault on that building cops are gonna die. Look at them, they're ready for that, not expecting one person."  
"One?" he didn't like the sound of that  
"Yeah, you got a cell phone?" she watched him grab it last night  
"Yeah."  
"What I want you to do is...is watch for the right time and then call for back-up." She so wanted to tell him what she had planned but it was better if he didn't.  
"You're goin' in there by yourself?" If he'd known about this from the beginning he'd never have agreed to go with her.  
"Yeah, I got a relationship with him. I'm gonna try and talk him out. She takes gun out and puts it on dashboard her eyes never leaving the piece of paper she had attached to it, so small you could barely see it but you could.  
"No..I got my own gun"  
"Yeah, but they're gonna search me." He hadn't thought of that  
"How am I gonna know when you're ready?" there was no way of talking her out of it, not now  
"You'll know" she hesitantly opens the door, wishing he'd call her back. He grabbed her arm, causing her to stop

"Hold on, hold on, are you sure?"  
"There's no-one I'd rather have backing me up." Those nine words said so much more than anything anyone could have said about trust, honor, respect, understanding and lastly love.

She gently kisses him and the before she changes her mind she gets out of the car to walk to her doom.

The more he waited the more the nervous he became, what sign was he waiting for? Had she already given it? No he would know when she gave it. He just wished he knew what the hell that was supposed to be. He got his answer as the smoke and flames shot out. His jaw dropped in amazement, not believing that was her sign. No it couldn't be she wasn't.. No she wasn't. It took him a moment to realize the folded up paper lying under her gun. He didn't know what it was but he grabbed it so violently the gun fell to the seat beside him.

He opened the paper fearing what was written inside of it. Four words were written in her bubbly writing, four words that would change his world forever.

_Come and get me.

* * *

_

A/N: Hahaha. I love deception.


	12. Peek A I Do

A/N: Ya I know that I said my last chapter was the last but, some say I should continue which I am going to do. I never intended it to be my last chapter I just wanted to see what others would say. Im pretty sure I still have a couple of chapters left in me to write. Happy ending or no? You can decide, well not really cause im the one writing it now are I? Happy Reading!

* * *

He opened the paper fearing what was written inside of it. Four words were written in her bubbly writing, four words that would change his world forever.

_Come and get me._

He was out of the car and halfway there before the car door had slammed shut. He had to be quick the place could go at any moment. He cursed himself, he cursed her , he cursed anything that moved at the moment, why the hell had he allowed her to go in there by herself? That's something that he would have to find out later, right now she needed him, he just hoped he wasn't to late.

Being in an building minutes after it exploded was nothing new to him but he felt like he'd never done it before. He'd never rescued the woman he loved out of burning building either.

He kept his search quiet, not wanting to use up anymore of the little oxygen left in this building. He searched everywhere finally coming to the farthest away from where he came in. Go figure.

He found her curled up in a ball, hands over her ears. Farthest away from what he guessed was the starting point. Everything was black and smelled like fire, smoke, death, he didn't want to spend anymore time in here then he had to. He could hear the building starting to make the sounds it did just before you knew it was going to collapse.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and fall on her butt not something she wanted to do, in this mess. She could see he was moving his lips but couldn't understand what the hell he was saying, she had the explosion to thank for that, rendering her temporarily deaf at least she hoped. She did understand when he held his hand out for that it was time for them to go and now before this crumbled with them inside.

He figured by the second question he asked that she couldn't hear him, so he just quit altogether and offered his hand. The contact was minimal but it was reassuring, and would have to do for the time being.

Once she got her hearing back he was going to make her promise him on a stack of bibles that she would never do something as crazy as that again, he should of done that from the beginning, instead of telling her, made her promise, she was a woman of her word and he would see to it that she fulfilled this promise.

He lead them through mountains of fallen debris, all that remain of what it once had been, it was kinda scary if you think about it how so easily something could become obsolete in an instant. Something she didn't want to have to face any time soon, she focused her eyes on the backside in front of her and just hoped they would get out in time.

He could hear sirens long before they arrived, a thousand thoughts going through his mind, what were they going to tell Swersky, he highly doubted she would want to tell the truth about this being the only way to stop a criminal. How did he explain her hearing loss when he could hear perfectly? Swersky would know something was up, he'd have to play along, pretend he was deaf too, they had been standing close to the building trying to get in when it exploded. That's it! He just hoped Swersky would buy it. He had to buy it, he was too exhausted to think of something better.

The emergency crew stopped what they were doing when they saw two people come out of the wreckage hand in hand, both covered in soot.

This was it time to put on an act; he was dead if she got her hearing back and talked to the officials before he had a chance to. He would make sure he wouldn't be separated from her, not until he talked to her.

He'd almost slipped once the paramedic asked him a question and he was about to reply, had even opened his mouth to reply when, she shifted beside him and he closed his mouth, shrugging trying to show that he couldn't hear. She must of known what he was planning to do, if it wasn't for her moving they would both be in a gigantic mess right now.

The paramedic had done his through exam and found nothing wrong with them, he had overheard the paramedic telling Swersky about it, ok so questioning would wait until they "both" regained their hearing back.

Which wasn't long, before she whispered in his ear that she could hear again, and then rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't understand why they had to stay here. They were the only witnesses to this, if they only knew who caused this.

The gun, her gun was still in the car, both bolted out of their seats at the same moment both looking around if anyone had noticed what they just did, no one paid any attention to them. They made their way quickly to the car, stopping at intervals so no one suspected them of doing anything.

She wondered why they hadn't done a search of the car yet, but why bother the car had nothing to do with the explosion, she did though but only two people knew that and one of them was dead, he would be saying anything for quite some time and she knew that the other wouldn't say anything either. He lied to protect her already, she had gotten her hear back just before he told the first lie about them trying to get in. She didn't know why she pretended to deaf then, it was almost like a test to see if he really would do anything for her. He passed with flying colours, she had to make it up to him but how?

Her secrets nagged at her short living her joy that he would do anything for her, she had to tell him and soon, she didn't know how much longer she had to live. This whole situation had changed her standing on the whole treatment thing, she'd been so scared that she wouldn't see him again seconds before the grenades went off. At the last moment she had taken them out of her pockets and thrown them against the wall opposite her and then ran like she never had before to a room off to the one she was in.

How would he treat once he knew? Would he go away just like all the others in her life? Somehow she knew he wasn't that kind of guy, he wouldn't leave when the going got tough, he would stick around and offer any help he could. How do you bring up something like that? 'Oh ya I forgot to tell you but I have advance leukemia and I don't know how long I have left' it wasn't everyday conversation.

She slipper her gun back into its holster and turned to face him, looking around to see if anyone was watching, again no one wasn't. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, quick but meaningful. He looked around just to be sure no one was looking and kissed her again, longer this time.

As they came up for air they realized they had an audience, if it was cops he didn't know he wouldn't have care, hell he didn't care now, he took her in another kiss, that she was happy to return, so everyone knew they were together, big deal it wasn't like the world would come crashing down now.

Most of the crowd had disappeared by the time he finished that kiss, needing to stop it because if it continued he would be able to stop himself and he'd embarrass them both for trying to take her on a police car.

"There's something I need to tell you" he looked at her noticing in her eyes he saw something that he would see in other people but never her.

"Sounds serious, do you wanna go somewhere more private to talk?" she swallowed and nodded.

He held the police tape up for her as they left the scene, no one noticed them leaving maybe that was for the better, they needed time alone.

They walked down the street, a gentle breeze caressing their face, it made him to look up and finally realizing that day had turned into night, had been for quite some time. The stars were playing peek a boo with the clouds, the clouds were winning, a storm was brewing he was sure of it.

She stopped him when she thought they were far enough away that they couldn't be overheard, she didn't want to look at him but she did trying to prepare herself mentally for his answer. J

"A little while ago, I was diagnosed with leukemia" he sensed she wasn't finished so he let her continue on.

"It's become advanced and I don't have a lot of time before I'm too far gone that treatment cant help"

He remained silent, looking at the ground so many emotions running through him many fear for her, and for him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest thinking of what to say to her.

"What have you decided which to go for?"

"Yes" he half expected her to beat around the bush with the answer but she didn't.

"Yay or nay for treatment?" she thought she had thought this through but apparently she hadn't.

"Could I give you some advice?" he looked at her then, his face void of any emotion.

"Sure"

"Go for treatment, you have so much to live for" was he part of what she had to leave for, she wouldn't know until he said the words. He would take forever for him to reveal his feelings and forever was something she didn't have.

"Are you part of the reason to live?"

"Ya I am" "I don't care if I'm being selfish but I want you to get treatment so we can live the rest of our lives together" that was the closest proposal she'd ever gotten, and it was a proposal because he got down on one knees just as the heavens opened up and drenched them in seconds.

"So what do you say be my wife?" rain was dripping off his nose and nothing had looked sexier to her

"Your crazy you know that!" she tried to readjust her jacket with little success, finally she took it off throwing it to the ground beside her.

"That's why your going to marry me, to keep me sane!"

"Your pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"At this moment I am" his voice dropping into his bedroom voice "Please Ritza" he looked at her with his puppy dog face, his lip trembling.

"I don't want to loose you, your everything that I'm not, I feel so incomplete without you"

"When you put if that way how can I resist?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"So you will then?" he eyes showing his emotions

"Of course I will" he jumped up and wrapped her in his arms, never letting go.

"I will get the treatment" she whispered into his ear, he didn't think he'd heard better news in his entire life.

Her teeth started chattering signaling him to get her out of the rain and into something dry. He checked with Swersky and they soon left driving off into the night unaware of the terrible times that lay ahead.

* * *

A/N: This was surprisingly easy to write I just kept going and going never running out of thoughts. I'm surprised! 


	13. Final Good Bye

A/N: Ya I'm changing Goodbye To Camelot for my personal use cause well, I can. It mostly goes as it did before but well since Cruz isnt dead had to add her in there.

* * *

Bosco and Sully stood in the locker room cleaning out what once was a place where you could tell the other members of the 55th about your day, night or anything that came to mind. A place where people feuds were started or ended. Both had seen their share.

"Everything smells like smoke"

Sully stared in amazement how his flashlight still worked, he flicked it on and off just to be sure it wasn't a glitz.

"This doesn't"

Bosco was putting the remains of what he could salvage into a duffel bag as Sully came around the lockers to him, Sully flashed the light directly into Bosco's eyes, the light intense as if it had brand new batteries in it. Sully let out a chuckle.

"You want it?" he asked, he had no use for it not where he was going

"You're going to give me your mag light" wondering why Sully would offer it to him, they didn't exactly get along,

"I'm not going to need it where I'm going"

"Ya I'll take it" what the hell he could use it around his apartment. "Thanks"

"I hope they send me somewhere busy, I couldn't stand some sort of country club thing, you know"

"I know" John extends his hand out to shake someone he once was, Bos extends his and they shake hands. Not knowing when they would see each other again.

"It's been real Sully"

"You take care of yourself Bosco," they continue shaking hands knowing this is the manly thing to do. Both are getting choked up. "And Cruz, treat her good" Fearing his voice would shake he nodded his head and forced a smile. Knowing there was nothing left to say John and walked back to his locker, Bosco looked down to the flashlight lost in his own thoughts. He shuts the door, and walks away heading to the door thinking its been awhile since he saw his Ritza. He stops in front of the door.

"You going go see the boss?"

"Ya I'll be there in a minute" now it was John's turn to be lost in thoughts and memories.

The door opened causing Bosco to step back and John to turn around looking at the new intruder.

She surveyed the room, not really believing that one month ago, this was always the place you could go to if you needed to think, just not a half an hour before or after a shift started. Too chaotic.

John was the first to break the silence

"Take care Sarge" he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, she hugged back.

"Don't be afraid to tell Bosco he's full of it sometimes" he kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"I won't just as long as you catch some fish for me" Bosco didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Count on it" John once again was caught in the past, so she turned her attention to Bos

"You ready Mo?" John had never heard anyone call Bosco, Mo, hell he'd only ever heard Faith call him Bos, never Mo. Things must be serious between them. John cleared his throat and spoke

"I expect a invitation to the wedding" knowing that there wasn't a couple more right for each other then those two.

"Yep, thanks for the light" Bosco said as he intertwined his fingers with his Ritza and walked out the door. Leaving John alone with his thoughts.

Both sensed that neither one was up for talking, so they remained silent

"Hey Bosco" both turn around to see who had called his name.

"Hey"

"So you know where you two are going yet?" she seemed in a rather chipper mood for cleaning out a fire-damaged office.

Cruz felt him stiffen beside her then relax as he replied

"Nope" Cruz shook her head no; this was something that needed to be done between the two of them.

"You?"

"Uhh..uhh Major Cases"

He was surprised to say the least and let out a nervous laugh

"No kidding"

"Yeah"

"Good for you Faith" Maritza could tell that he really meant it.

"Yeah I guess" Faith kept nodding her head not knowing what to do next.

"It's going to be weird right" "Going to another house"

"I'm sure it will seem like home soon enough"

"You think" "You think it's going to fell like it always did?" he let a breath and shook his head no "No" "What else am I going to say… hmmm?

Maritza knew a confrontation would happen if she didn't break this up

"C'mon Bosco" she started walking away, her hand still attached to his.

See Ya around Faith" the two had never gotten along but the chance of them seeing each other again was pretty low.

"You too Cruz, keep him in line"

"I'll try" she pulled harder and he finally got the hint and started to walk with her

"See you out there" he shook the flashlight glad he had thing occupying his hands.

"Yeah" Bos and Maritza walk away leaving Faith wondering why she did what she did.

Soon leaving her spot there were some things she need to grab before she left.

Swersky stood in the middle of the reception area of the charred 55th precinct. His baby for so long. Thinking of how no one else would see the precinct the way he saw it change over the years. Bosco and Cruz were the first ones to arrive at the top of the stairs. Bos pointing to the clipboard with his new toy, the flashlight.

"Those the assignments" Swersky looked down and his voice traced with sadness

"Ya" "I'm going to wait for more people to show up though" Bos shook his head in understanding.

They only had to wait seconds before Finney, Grace, Ty and Sasha came through the doors, all dressed up for Carlos' and Holly's wedding.

"Boss" Ty began

"Boss" Finney echoed

"Your dressed up" Swersky said curiously

"You don't dress up for this what do you dress up for right?"

"We're going to Carlos' wedding" Sasha answered.

"Right" Swersky looking at all of them his eyes filled with pride.

"Tell him I said Congratulations" Swerksy began wondering how long it was going to be before Finney, Ty and Bosco got married to their lady loves. Not long he figured all incredibly happy in love.

"Congratulations" Finney broke into a smile "How about good luck, his life will be over in a hour"

"Some people would say his life's just beginning" Grace said to contradict what Finney had just said. Finney looked at her love in his eyes

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Cruz moved in front of Bosco and he placed his arms around her waist, making her wonder where his bag and flashlight went to. She moved her foot and came in contact with his duffel bag.

From across the room, Maritza could see the love in Sasha's eyes for Ty as she stared up at him.

"Alright so lets have it"

"Davis and Finney, your going to the Anti-Crime unit at the 5-3" Ty had a hard time containing his excitement"

"Oh Yeah" Finney couldn't believe what he was hearing, both Sasha and Ty looked at Finney

"I told you man" Finney and Grace looked back.

"Sasha you're going to SoHo, first precinct on days"

"See boys, I'm getting closer and closer to city hall" she laughed her 10-year plan coming true.

"You'll probably end up on the mayor's detail" Bosco saying to Sasha his warm breath on her ear made her shiver making him hold her tighter.

Swersky turned his attention to the two

" Lt. Cruz, Sgt. Bosco how about Bedsi sound?" knowing that Bosco would love that

"Do or die in Bedsi, you know it" Swersky pleased nodded his head. "7-9"

"7-9 done"

Maritza caught on to the letters in front of both names.

"That's right, Cruz you both have been promoted to Lt, and Sgt."

Finney whistles.

Faith chooses this moment to come up behind Bosco carrying box.

"Those are rough streets Bosco" her protectiveness of him showing.

"Rougher the better" Ritza couldn't help him avoid this one.

"I'll keep him safe Faith" Maritza replied.

"You two will be seeing a lot of each other, Det. Yokas is moving to the Major Case squad"

"Way to go Faith," Ty said.

"They offered it to Jelly first"

Upon hearing his name he too came down carrying a box, setting the box down and pushing his glasses to the top of his head.

"I've got enough drama in my life" Jelly now talking to Faith

"I've been in this office for ten years and you got more than I do" Sully came down the stairs past, Bosco and Cruz, his duffel bag in front of him.

"That's cause you eat everything that isn't nailed down"

"You should talk" Jelly replied over the laughing of others.

John came to stand in front of Swersky.

"Sully you really, going to pull the pin?"

"It's time"

"C'mon, Sully a little Bedsi with Bosco?"

"You know I never worked out of another precinct and if I did it wouldn't be Bedsi" "I'm done"

"Where you going boss" Faith asked

He paused before answering.

"Downtown for a while…pushing papers"

Ty groaned no cop like to do paperwork

"After that who knows"

"You'll go crazy down there," Sully told him.

"Probably"

"Before you go I wanna say, being your Lt was the greatest honour of my life" "You are all good cops and I'm grateful to each and every one of you" He looked around at everyone knowing he may not see them again and it pained him inside.

"The third watch is dismissed"

John shook Swersky hand as they all moved slowly closer to each other.

Sasha wiped away the tears as Ty moved in to shake Swersky's hand and pulled him into a hug, everyone moved around all hugging each other and promised they would stay in touch.

What shocked everyone was Sully and Finney shaking hands and Sully giving him some advice

"Listen to Davis, he' got a lot to teach ya"

"I will" "Take care of your self"

In turn everyone went their separate ways and Sully was the last to leave.

Grace, Finney, Sasha and Ty rushing off to Carlos' wedding, Faith off to home to see Emily and remember the good times, Cruz and Bosco off to another round of chemo, Jelly going off to do what ever Jelly does and Swersky going on home to spend time with his wife. Sully had no one to go home to and nowhere to go. He stayed there staring at what was once been. Ty came back in,

"What you going to hang out here all day?"

"No"

You never wanted to admit it but you saw these people everyday, they had become part of your family and now every one was moving on to bigger and better things.

Sully watched them take down the only thing that had really survived the nightmare.

"Welcome to Camelot"

(A/N: This next part I recommend listening to Battlesea by HooverPhonic.)

Sully walked out of his home for the last several decades. He was never going to see it the way it once was.

"The 5-5 closed down that day, the one I knew anyway. It's being rebuilt ten blocks away. The thing is the precinct wont be at the corner of King and Arthur anymore, so their wont be any Camelot. The idea of Camelot, a place where heroes gather before going out to battle evil, that'll still be alive and whatever building becomes the 5-5, it lives in every police station and fire house in the city. Hell in the country, in the world for that matter"

"Bob Swersky retired as Deputy Chief, he spends his days playing with his twelve grandkids, being our boss prepared him for that pretty well"

"DK took over the squad when Billy Walsh got promoted to Battalion Chief, Stu Latizy's ended up taking over Jimmy Doherty's rescue squad, Stu, DK and Walsh saved 17 people one day garment factory fire, all won medals of honour"

"Carlos' and Holly got married. Today they got three kids, a big house on Staten Island; Ty says Carlos' is a good father. He finally found the family he always wanted"

"Ty and Sasha are still seeing each other, they say their going to get married one day, once their careers slow down, I think its going to be a while. He's an Anti-Crime Lt in charge of half of Manhattan and Sasha's running for city council, according to the paper, I get up here, and she's leading the polls"

Brendan is Lt. Davis' Sgt on the Anti-Crime task force, they make a pretty good team, and their troops have more arrests then any team in the city. Grace Foster put three more years out on the street and then became an instructor for the MS, she couldn't work in the field and more seeing as how she was pregnant and all. In the end her mother was right, she became a teacher, she and Brendan are celebrating their first anniversary next week"

"When Faith reported to Major Crime she got a surprise, the boss besides leading the department and in Homicide clearances, she's never lost her sense of compassion for a case involves a kid. She and Capt. Miller are thinking about moving in together, after Emily finishes college that is"

"Bosco, hell Bosco's doing the same thing he's always done being a kick ass cop and father. Him and Cruz got married after she went into remission; they now have two children that I'm told looks like spitting image of both their mother and father. The two have never been happier. Cruz is the Lt of Narcotics now saying she needed a change. She's pretty good at it too.

"Me, I found my own little piece of heaven, a small cabin a 108 feet away from a beautiful lake, nothing but piece and quiet. The only thing I battle with is the occasional northern, but I consider my life lucky to been a part of that neighborhood, even for a little while"

* * *

A/N: It is now complete, now lying or joking last chapter was this one. 


End file.
